


Frary Feels

by hunteress_of_time_and_logic



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunteress_of_time_and_logic/pseuds/hunteress_of_time_and_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its based on the season 2 episode 9/10 <br/>where Mary was raped, but I am just writing what she could have felt....<br/>I'm sorry if you feel sad after reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frary Feels

She wiped her tears once more but the tears kept coming. In the dead of night, she weeped. Mary stayed in her chambers while Francis was in another room. Mary curled up holding herself wishing that she could not feel the pain, the sadness and shame. The man who caused her to feel like this was dead but she felt...dead and un-pure inside. She replayed the scene, when the father of the preacher tried to degrade her. she thought about the part where she threw that oil lamp at him and watched him burn. Her rapist caught on fire as he screamed in pain and fear. He deserved Hell after all.  
But even his death did not make her feel better.  
Mary's tears kept streaming down her cheeks as she hugged a pillow to her chest, screaming quietly into it. She pulled at her skin wishing she could tear it off and find pure skin underneath. She stared at the darkness seeing a ray of light from the moon. That's when she heard a knock at the door. Mary quickly wiped her tears and got up, grabbing a blade from her night stand. Holding the blade behind her back. She opened the door ever so slightly...seeing the face of her husband, Francis.  
"May I come in?" he asked quietly trying to not inflict fear in her.  
"No....please, not now," Mary replied to her, beginning to shut the door. Francis quickly held the door open with his hand.   
"Please, Mary"  
"I can't now," her eyes began watering.  
"please...." Francis said one last time, his heart breaking a little. Mary opened the door to him. Francis walked in, closing the door behind him. He cautiously walked towards her. Keeping his distance from her, for he knew she needed distance after the...'incident'  
"I should've known," she said, her voice about to break into a sob. She wiped her tear that strolled down her cheek. Francis moved towards her but she moved back. In fear to touch him, or of his touch. "Please let me be..." she pleaded him.  
"I love you Mary" He said keeping his distance but his eyes yelled out to her, Wanting to comfort her.   
"But look where that love has brought us." Mary said, her voice cold and sad.  
Francis felt his eyes water, feeling an ache in his chest. Wanting to reach out to her but knew she would back away, again.


End file.
